Hermanos
by Ino-Erza-Mei
Summary: Ellos eran hermanos que no entendían. La historia de como se conocieron Juvia y Gajeel y se volvieron hermanos de corazon


**Erza: Diacleimer: Fairy Tail NO ES MIO ES DE HIRO-ARRUINADOR DE INFANCIAS-TROLLEADOR-MASHIMA si no ya hubiese violado a Gajeel, Rogue y Laxus**

**Ino: y yo a Gray, Sting y Lyon 3**

**Erza: ¿Qué tal? yo aquí, escribiendo incoherencias, esta vez no es una historia romántica, esta es de amistad, aunque claro, nunca faltan insinuaciones solo deben saber que esta historia transcurre en el año 777**

**Ino: ¡si, cuando los Dragones se fueron a comprar cigarrillos y jamás volvieron! **

**Erza: por favor Ino-chan no traumes a los lectores **

**Ino: está bien Er-chan **

**Ino y Erza: Sin más preámbulos ¡Hermanos!**

Mientras los niños jugaban, en un rincón, sola, estaba ella… a pesar de los gritos alrededor para ella el único sonido, vacío y aislado, era el de su llanto, intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, si las institutrices la descubrían, tendría problemas. Noto que de repente todo sonido se apagó, el canto de los niños ya no sonaba, y levanto la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba aquello. Vio a una de las mujeres entrar con un niño junto a ella.

Juvia no culpo a los demás por guardar silencio, la apariencia de aquel muchacho, de, probablemente su edad, era realmente intimidante. Su cabello era largo y negro, bastante interesante, Juvia sentía la necesidad de tocarlo. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre y su mirada era realmente amenazante. Traía unas ropas ridículas que seguramente le forzaron a usar, ya que era un chaleco sin mangas color amarillo apagado, y unos pantalones marrones, Juvia dedujo que no iban con su personalidad…

—Este es un nuevo compañero, lo encontramos en el bosque, parece que su nombre es Gajeel-san por favor, sean amables con él. —Dijo la mujer a los niños, que asintieron dudosamente.

Nadie se acercó al chico en realidad, todos tenían miedo, Juvia sonrió un poco al pensar en ellos, que ellos cuatro tuvieran miedo, ella no era mala, ni les deseaba nada malo, pero sin duda le hubiese gustado verlo, nuevamente se deprimió y las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. El tal Gajeel volteo a verla, ella se estremeció, ya tenía muchas personas que la golpearan.

Decidió olvidar el asunto, ya era hora de dormir.

Juvia no sabía qué hora era, cerca de la am, probablemente, pero ella aun no lograba conciliar el sueño. Comenzó a entra cerrar los ojos, hasta que oyó algo parecido a un llanto contenido, se sentó en su futon, miro en varias direcciones y se paró para caminar hacia donde se originaba el ruido.

—… ¿Gajeel-kun?... —Pregunto acercándose al lugar, y finalmente siendo arrastrada con la boca tapada, fuera de la habitación, precisamente por el nombrado anteriormente.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Ju…Juvia… —tartamudeo asustada, ya fuera de la habitación— ¿Ga... Gajeel-kun, por qué estabas llorando? —pregunto indecisa la niña.

— ¡Ca…Cállate! ¡Yo no lloraba! ¡Además la que lloraba eras tú! —grito Gajeel sonrojado.

—Juvia… ¡No importa! Es cosa de todos los días, Gajeel-kun debe decirle a Juvia porque lloraba

—Qué forma de hablar…—susurro sorprendido el chico de ojos rojos, finalmente, algo hiso que se resignara —Solo que no encuentro a Metalicana— balbuceo mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Metalicana-san? ¿Quién es?

Luego de eso, Gajeel y Juvia pasaron bastante tiempo juntos, el pelinegro acabo golpeando a más de un abusón que molestaba a "su hermanita". Juvia también, solía escuchar las historias del azabache, sobre las aventuras junto a Metalicana, a la maga de agua le divertían y parecían dejar más feliz y tranquilo al chico. La lluvia que la chica causaba no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo al muchacho, que pensaba seriamente hacerse algún piercing.

Todo iba bien, hasta aquel día…

—Gajeel-kun, no te tardes.

—Cálmate, chica de agua, solo voy por un sándwich, no hay forma de que tarde.

El chico desapareció del campo de visión de la muchacha y esta solo se resignó a esperar, sentada en aquel banco, hasta que una vos muy conocida la desconcertó.

—Juvia-chan ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

—O… oh, Raku-san… Ju… Juvia solo… esto… esperaba a… —Juvia se puso nerviosa, este era uno de los chicos que la acosaba constantemente antes de la llegada de su "hermano mayor", de hecho, Juvia lo considera el peor, solo podía rezar porque Gajeel se apresurara.

Terrible error…

— ¡Juvia! Te traje una… —Gajeel guardo silencio y detuvo su carrera al ver a la maga de agua, estaba sentada en el suelo, con varios raspones, golpes, cortadas, y lo peor, llorando, otra vez… llorando —¡Juvia! ¿Qué paso?

—Juvia siempre hace que llueva, todos la odian pero ¿sabes?... Juvia no lo puede evitar —dijo sonriendo y llorando, Gajeel suspiró, el ya conocía la maldita historia, ya había pensado seriamente esto, pero nunca lo había comentado por el bien de la maga de agua, sin embargo, llegados a este extremo…

— ¡Juvia, escúchame bien! ¡Nos vamos a escapar de este estúpido internado de mierda!

— ¿¡A huir!? Pero Gajeel-kun…

— ¡oh, cállate! No tenemos tiempo para tus lecciones de moral y tus sermones de "hay que hacer lo correcto" ¡Nos vamos! —Juvia asintió —pero nos vamos hoy.

— ¿¡Hoy!? Pero mañana tenemos que hacer un examen de…

—Ya cálmate, tu hermano mayor te ayudara —Dijo señalándose con su pulgar, sorpresivamente a él le gustaba el papel de hermano mayor.

Escapar no fue difícil, con el cuerpo de agua de Juvia y la costumbre de golpear a todos de Gajeel, fue más simple que ese examen que debían presentar. Lo difícil fue después, al escapar, estuvieron un par de años, andando de aquí para allá, practicando magia, pateando traseros, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un gremio que aceptara la lluvia de Juvia: Phantom Lord. Desde ahí, se conoce la historia, ambos acabaron en el mejor gremio de Fiore: Fairy Tail…

_**En el presente.**_

—Y desde entonces, cada 10 de Julio, el día en que Juvia conoció a Gajeel-kun, tienen la tradición de que Juvia le regale algo preparado por ella… eso es todo— afirmo ante las miradas atónitas de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, incluyendo a un algo celoso Gray.

Ciertamente, más de uno se sorprendió cuando la maga llego al gremio con unas galletas, afirmando que no eran para Gray ni nada de eso ¡eran para Gajeel! ¡Gajeel! Juvia en realidad no entendía la confusión, según ella, siempre fue muy cercana al Dragón Slayer.

—Ah, ¡Gajeel-kun!—Dijo al verlo sentado en la barra

— ¿Mph? ¿Qué pasa, mujer del agua?

— ¡Hoy es 10!

—Ohh, ¿Qué es este año?

— ¡Galletas! —afirmo con una sonrisa, entregándoselas al Dragón Slayer.

—Gracias—susurro, dejando a más de uno con la boca por el piso, que digamos, él no era el más educado, cortes o amable, pero Juvia solo sonrió más.

Desde un punto apartado, estaban Gray y Levy, sintiéndose la peor basura de la humanidad, además de los más idiotas, al menos, ahora habían aprendido una gran, gran lección: no debían nunca celar a esos dos, eso simplemente ¡no iba a pasar!

Después de todo, esos dos eran hermanos.

Fin.

**Ino y Erza: MATA-NE MINA-SAN**


End file.
